One last postcard from Alexa
by Ana Hazel
Summary: Just before she died, Alexa wrote Methos one last letter.


**Title:** One last postcard from Alexa

**Summary:** Just before she died, Alexa wrote Methos one last letter.

**Disclaimer:** Highlander does not belong to me. I just like to play with it.

**Author's notes**: I wrote this years ago for the Highlander Community and just dug it oot from the depths of my computer, so I decided to polish it a bit and post it here.

* * *

**_One last postcard from Alexa._**

* * *

Methos watched as the nurses lifted Alexa's body and placed it on the stretcher, then roll it away and out of the room. He barely noticed the young nurse approaching him until she spoke.

"Mr. Pierson, she left this for you." The young woman reached inside her pocket, took out an envelope and handed it to him.

Methos stared at the envelope in his hand for quite some time before finally opening it. He took out the piece of paper form inside the envelope, unfolded it and recognized Alexa's handwriting. Sitting on the bed and he began to read.

.

_My dearest Adam,_

_If you are reading these lines that means I have moved on._

_I write this letter to you as a way of saying some of the things that I should have told you before, but whether from lack of courage or opportunity, have remained unsaid. And there is so much I want to say to you, and so little time to do so. I want to say thank you. I want to say I love you with all my heart. I want to say you saved my life._

_Yes, my love, you saved my life. Not in the way of keeping me from dying, that was not within your power, but in the way of really living my last months in full._

_Before I met you I was just going through the motions, waiting to die, and then you came and brought romance, adventure and the world into my plain existence. You made it all worthwhile. I lived more in the past few months then I had lived in all the previous years. And that is why I thank you._

_I have to admit that when we left Seacouver, I did not love you. I liked you (what's not to like), I was attracted to you, but I wasn't in love with you. But you presented yourself as my last chance, and I grabbed that chance with both my hands. I'm glad I did - best idea ever. You were this strange young (how was I supposed to know any better) man that offered me the word in exchange for my love and I took it. Everyone thought I was crazy for leaving everything – my home, my job, my friends... my doctors and medication, to elope (I love that word) with you. Crazy Alexa is not thinking strait. We showed them, didn't we?_

_Still, you won me over not long after._

_You kept every promise you made to me. You showed me all the wonders of the world and all the wonders of your heart. You know, I wish I could go back in time, to before I knew I was sick. If I could do that, I would tell myself to not be scared when the bad news hit me, that all is not lost and happiness is still a possibility, I would tell myself about you. Then I wouldn't be afraid when I finally meet you. My knight in shinning armor who came to rescue me from the dragon of the half-life I was living._

_Definitely, no regrets here._

_I am at the final stretch now, and even though you're not here with me, I know you will not fail me and you will come back in time to say our your goodbyes. This letter is my goodbye. I know you will go on for many, many more years. I know I am not the first lover you have lost to death. I know you have been through this many times before in you five thousand years (by the way, you don't look a day over four thousand, ha ha ha). I bet you always tell yourself that this is the last time, that you won't open up your heart again to grief. I know you will._

_Death brings a certain clarity to us and I foresee you will love again, very much, and I wish you all the luck and happiness in the universe._

_I thank God to have met you, Adam or Methos._

_With all my love,_

_Goodbye,_

_Alexa_

_.  
_

As he finished reading the letter, he noticed the water stains all over it. Some were dry (they were hers) and some were wet, his own. He hadn't noticed the tears running down his face until he noticed those marks.

Methos carefully wiped the wet marks of the page, he didn't want to blot it, and he folded it and placed it in his inside left coat pocket, where it would be close to his heart. He knew he would love again, just like she had said, but he would always carry her in his heart.

In his memories, Alexa would live forever.


End file.
